


kakashi and Iruka intimate moments

by OftheValkyrie



Series: Naruto Ships and Sketch Dumps [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Iruka sensei, Kisses, M/M, Scars, colored pencil sketch, erotic fan art, naruto fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/pseuds/OftheValkyrie
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka were my first naruto ship and I'm probably going to dump a lot of sketches of them here





	kakashi and Iruka intimate moments




End file.
